cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Skip Homeier
Skip Homeier (1930 - 2017) Film Deaths: *''Halls Of Montezuma'' (1950) [Pretty Boy]: Having attempted to kill some Japanese prisoners, he is held at rifle point by Jack Palance. He makes a move to push the rifle away and it goes off, shooting him in the stomach. (Thanks to Brian) *''Cry Vengeance'' (1954) [Roxey]: Shot by Mark Stevens; he then falls from atop the dam. (Thanks to Harry) *''Dawn at Socorro (1954) Ferris:'' Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with James Millican. *''The Lone Gun'' (1954) [Cass Downing]: Shot in the back as he leaves the gaming table by Robert J. Wilke who is behind the curtain,and using Frank Faylen's Derringer so Frank gets the blame. *''At Gunpoint (1955) '[Bob Dennis]: Blasted off his horse with a shotgun by Walter Brennan as he goes to ride down Fred MacMurray. (Thanks to Brian) *Dakota Incident (1956)' [''Frank Banner]: An off-screen death, he is found by his brother, Dale Robertson, and other stagecoach passengers, face down in a waterhole with an arrow in his back. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Burning Hills ''(1956) [Jack Sutton]: Drowns in the river having been knocked out by Tab Hunter, who swims to shore as we see Skip's body drifting away. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Tall T'' (1957) [Billy Jack]: Has a fight with unarmed Randolph Scott, who grabs his gun/rifle and shoots him in the head. (Thanks to Brian) *''Day Of The Bad Man'' (1958) [Howard Hayes]: Shot down by Edgar Buchanan who rides up in time to stop Skip shooting Fred MacMurray through the window of his ranchouse. (Thanks to Brian). *''Comanche Station'' (1960) [Frank]: Shot in the back by Claude Akins as he rides off after refusing to bushwhack Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Brian) *''Showdown'' (1963) [Caslon]: Smashes his head on a rock when Audie Murphy knocks him off a low bridge into the dried up riverbed below. (Thanks to Brian) *''Bullet For A Badman'' (1964) [Pink]: Gunned down by Audie Murphy at the latter's ranch after he shoots the already dying Darren McGavin, who had tried to protect Murphy (and had previously been mortally shot with a buffalo gun by George Tobias). (Thanks to Brian) Television Deaths: *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Momentum (1956) '[Lawrence Kerston]: Hit by a car while trying to flee the police; he dies shortly afterwards as Joanne Woodward kneels by his side. *Rawhide: Incident of the Blue Fire' '(1959)' [''Lucky Markley]: Killed when he is struck by lightning while trying to stop stampeding cattle. *''The Rifleman: The Spoiler (1960) '[Brud Evans]: Shot in the chest by Chuck Connors while holding Chuck, Ellen Corby and Chubby Johnson hostage. *The Outer Limits: Expanding Human ''(1964) '[Dr. Roy Clinton]: Shot by Troy Melton, while Skip is holding Keith Andes and James Doohan hostage. At the time, he is in his superhuman form and wills himself not to bleed, but dies when he reverts to normal. *''Wagon Train: The Andrew Elliott Story (1964) '[George Simpson]: Shot to death by Dick Sargent as Skip was about to murder Denny Miller. *Star Trek: Patterns of Force ''(1968) '[Deputy Fuhrer Melakon]: Shot in the chest by Richard Evans, after Skip shoots David Brian. (Thanks to Jack and Neil) *''Star Trek: The Way to Eden ''(1969) [Dr. Sevrin]: Poisoned when he eats the indigenous fruit on the planet Eden. (Thanks to Jack and Neil) Gallery skip homeier 1.png|Skip Homeier in 'Rawhide: Incident of the Blue Fire' skip homeier 2.png|Skip Homeier killed in 'Rawhide: Incident of the Blue Fire' Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1930 Births Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Child Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:2017 Deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Killed by Same Performer